Bishounen Suvivor
by Rae and Arakni
Summary: What happens when you put 16 guys on an island with nothing to do but each other? Who will win the prize? Multiple anime crossover. Shounenai. Yaoi to come in later chapters. Please read and review! UPDATED! Chap 9 up!
1. The Beginning

Authors' Note: This is a cross between Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Gravitation, Fruits Basket, Petshop of Horrors, D N Angel, Yami no Matsuei and Yu-Gi-Oh. It will contain shounen-ai and yaoi. You no likey, you no ready.

Disclaimer: We own only the hostesses, nobody else.

* * *

Bishounen Survivor 

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"Welcome to Bishounen Survivor!"

"We here on some random tropical island in the middle of the ocean where our 16 contestants will be competing to be the ultimate survivor!"

"And here are our contestants now!"

A boat then pulled up and stopped roughly one-eighth of a mile away from the shore, leaving its passengers looking quizzically at the captain.

"So... are you pulling up closer or are we swimming or what?" asked Dark, eyeing the distant shoreline.

"You're swimming."

The contestants continued staring warily at the shore as the hostesses announced the tribes.

"Starting with the Oompah-Loompah tribe! Sanosuke Sagara!" cried the first hostess.

Sano stared at her unmoving.

"Please?" asked the second.

Once again, Sano didn't move. He had an expression on his face that said, 'There's-no-possible-way-you're-getting-me-to-jump.'

The third hostess coughed slightly, clearing her throat. Her eyes flared dangerously and she screamed, "SANOSUKE SAGARA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I GO AND GET YOU MYSELF!"

Without further hesitation Sano jumped off the boat and began swimming to shore as if he was being chased by wild dogs.

The third hostess smiled sweetly, "That's better."

"Okay..." the first hostess went on, "The next tribe member is - Hiro Nakano!"

The guitarist jumped began swimming to shore without complaint. By this time Sano had reached the mainland and walked to his tribe's mat.

The second hostess spoke up, "Next up is Asato Tsuzuki!"

The shinigami jumped in with a "Wheee!"

"Hisoka Kurosaki!"

The teen jumped off the boat without looking back; glad to get away from a certain sugar-high scientist.

"Yutaka Watari!"

That certain sugar-high scientist jumped into the water with glee, "Jeronimo!" Tsuzuki gave Hisoka a big hug as Hisoka climbed onto the shore and joined him on the mat. "We're on the same tribe! This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah, great," he replied.

"Koga!" continued the third hostess.

The wolf jumped off the boat reluctantly.

"Dark Mousy!"

"Come on Wiz," the phantom thief whispered to his bunny-like familiar who then became Dark's wings. He flew to the mainland and landed softly next to his wet tribemates. They glared daggers at him.

"And last but not least, Krad!"

With the help of his own two wings, Krad flew to shore and landed next to Dark. His tribemates turned their glares from the phantom thief and settled on the hunter.

"Next, the Doompah-Didoo tribe! First up is Kyo Sohma!"

The cat looked down at the water, then at the announcers, and back down at the water again.

"There's no way in hell I'm jumping!" he yelled.

"Oh, I think you are," mumbled Yuki from behind him.

"What was that?" asked Kyo nastily. He would have turned to face the rat if something hadn't collided with his back, sending him flipping over the railing into the water below. Kyo glared back at Yuki. "You damn rat! I'll get you!" In defeat he swam back to shore.

"Alright then, Yuki Sohma!"

Yuki made sure the cat was a way ahead of him before jumping; he really didn't want to get into a fight at the moment.

"T-Chan!"

To those who could see his human form, (Koga, the hostesses and the Sohmas) T-Chan looked like a normal boy in his late teens (only with horns). To those who couldn't, he was a small shaggy dog with curly ram horns.

"Sessho-maru!"

The dog demon stood there a moment until the third announcer narrowed her eyes at him and cleared her throat. Sessho-maru jumped without further hesitation.

"Seto Kaiba!"

The CEO jumped and landed with a splash.

"Ryou Bakura!"

Bakura did a cannonball off the boat causing a big wave.

"Kurama!"

The fox did a graceful dive off the boat into the water.

"And last but definitely not least, Hiei Jaganshi!"

One minute the fire demon was on the boat, the next he stood next to Kyo, his trail on the surface of the water quickly disappeared. The cat's eye twitched visibly. "How did you do that?"

"None off your business, baka neko."

"Why you-! Hey, how d'you know?" Kyo asked, confused.

"You reek of cat. It's hard to miss."

The first announcer cut in, "Now that everyone's here, let us introduce ourselves! I'm Fae!" She had brown hair in a ponytail that reached a few inches below her shoulders, yellow eyes, hyena ears and a tail.

"I'm Kishi," said the second, timidly. She had mid-length navy blue hair, dark purple eyes, antennae and large butterfly wings of various neon colors.

"Caoilfhionn," said the last, "Call me Cao." (a/n: Pronounced 'Keelin' and 'Key'). This girl had waist-length dark red hair with black highlights and lime green eyes. White dragon wings with dark red membranes sprouted from her back.

The sixteen boys stared at their over-eccentric hostesses in bewilderment, waiting to here how they'd have to spend the next three and a half months of their lives.


	2. The Rules

Disclaimer: We own only Fae, Kishi and Cao, nobody else.

* * *

**Bishounen Survivor **

Chapter 2: The Rules

"Alright, boys, take a good look around at your companions!" Fae cried, waving her arm around wildly. "You're gonna spend your next three and a half months with them here... alone... on a secluded island..." She cackled impishly.

"Er, well, you'll also be competing against them for a prize of your choice," Kishi mumbled, staring in horror at her fellow hostess, who was still laughing hysterically.

Clearing her throat, Cao continued, "Whether you would like to be accepted into your family... or your younger brother DEAD!" Her green eyes took on an evil glow as she gave an evil-scientist laugh. Then, suddenly, she was cheerful again. "It will be done!"

Kyo grinned, his eyes going into a dreamy state as pink bubbles popped up around him. Sessho-maru, however, smirked. (Somewhere in the world, Inu-Yasha shivered.)

Cao popped Kyo's bubbles.

"At the beginning of each week, we'll have a Reward Challenge. The two tribes will be competing for some sort of reward that will make your life on the island a little easier.," announced Fae. She winked, adding. "Of course, we won't let you know what you're competing for until after you've won it!"

"You'll have the rest of the week to do whatever you want. Phone lines don't reach out here and cell phones have no signal. In other words," Cao growled threateningly, "you can't escape!"

"At the end of the week there will an Immunity Challenge. The tribe who loses will have to go to Tribal Council, where one member of the tribe will be voted off," murmured Kishi.

The three girls chucked a handful of maps into the air. "Here's your maps, boys. Now go find your beaches!"


	3. Day 1

Authors' Note: Don't worry there will be much more yaoi in later chapters.

Disclaimer: We only own Kishi, Fae and Cao! Are you happy now?

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Day 1 

**Day 1**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Jeez, where do we go to the bathroom?" Kyo snapped.

The Doompah-Didoo boys were on their strip of beach on the west side of the island.

"In the woods, stupid cat," Yuki answered testily.

"You wanna say that to my face, you damn rat?"

"If that's what it takes to get it through your thick skull." With a sigh, the rat turned to face the cat. "_Stupid cat._"

Kyo bristled. "You wanna fight?"

"No, not really."

Watching them, Kurama grinned. "They're fighting like an old married couple," he whispered to Sessho-maru.

The dog demon growled in aggravation. "Yes, but their constant bickering annoys me."

**Day 1**- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"GAH!"

All the Oompah-Loompah boys jumped at the sudden outburst from Sano. the former fight merchant was flailing his arms and slapping himself in random places. "I'm being attacked!"

There was another outburst. "Ahh! They're everywhere!" They all turned to see Dark also slapping himself.

The Oompah-Loompah beach was suddenly swarming with tiny black bugs. Soon the whole tribe was running around, screaming, with the exception of Krad, Hisoka and Koga who only sat and watched the show. The bugs didn't bother the three at all, actually, they didn't even come near them. It appeared the bugs were attracted to motion, the more the idiots ran, (a/c: Sorry! We love them too!) the more the bugs swarmed. Of course, the three weren't about to tell the rest that, they were enjoying the display.

"Does anyone have some popcorn?" asked Krad, while watching a certain purple-haired imbecile intently.

Koga looked at the white wings strangely.

"What the hell's popcorn?"

**Day 1**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Uh, guys, maybe we should build a shelter or something. It's starting to get late," suggested Bakura.

"What for? Trees are perfectly fine."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, not everyone sleeps in trees."

The fire demon glared at Kurama before racing into the jungle. Kurama sighed again. "We won't be getting any help from him."

Glancing around at their odd tribe, Yuki gestured towards Kaiba, who was actually fast asleep on the sand. "I don't think he'll be that much help either."

As if in reply, the tall duelist snorted and rolled over in his sleep.

"Guess he doesn't need a shelter," grumbled T-chan (although Bakura didn't understand him).

The six remaining boys got to work building a shelter. Sessho-maru would knock down the trees, Kurama would split them down the center and cut them to size with his whip and the others put it together. After a while, Kaiba woke up from all the noise and helped (by then, of course, all that was let to do was put the palm leaves on top). In the end their shelter had two levels, the first was big enough for all 8 and the second could only hold about 2, was only about half covered and only about two feet tall where it was.

When all was said and done, Hiei strolled back to camp. He seemed to approve of their job on the structure.

**Day 1**- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

After a half-hour or so the bugs were done harassing the boys and left. By that time, Krad and Hisoka had finished explaining the concept of popcorn to a very confused Koga.

Tsuzuki posed a question that surprisingly hadn't occurred to anyone as of yet. "Um... where are we sleeping?"

"We should build some sort of shelter," said Hisoka.

"What a great idea, Bon!" cried Watari as he ran over to the teen and hugged him tightly.

"That's an awesome idea 'Soka!" Tsuzuki yelled, pulling the scientist off Hisoka and hugging him himself.

"You would find more intelligent exchanges on an island of monkeys," growled Krad, watching the odd scene.

"Oh, come on Krad, lighten up," joked Dark, nudging the hunter slightly.

"You know Dark, I brought the Sage of Sleep, you might want to keep your distance."

Dark put his hands defensively and backed away from Krad. he wasn't about to go to the mirror world again.

"And what exactly are we supposed to use to cut down the trees?" inquired Hiro.

Everyone was silent a while in thought.

"Well, I guess we could use this." The boys turned to Sano who was now leaning on his gigantic zambatō. They stared at him in bewilderment.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Hiro.

"My pocket," answered the former fight merchant as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, of course." The guitarist sweat dropped.

With that, the boys set to work on their shelter. Sano cut the trees down and to size while the others put it together.

When they had finished the boys looked at their newly built shelter with pride. It was about a foot and a-half off the ground and was big enough for all 8 of them, with some room to spare.

Koga's stomach growled loudly. "What do we do about food? I haven't smelled any game on this island since we got here."

A light beating of wings answered Koga's question as Kishi landed on their beach. "I'm very sorry about that. We seem to have forgotten to give you your food." The timid hostess handed them a bag of rice. "That should hold you for about a week. I suggest you eat it sparingly." With that, she flew off, leaving the boys pretty much speechless. It was Dark who broke the silence.

"A WEEK!"

**Day 1**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't the polite Kishi who delivered the food, but instead, the fiery Caoilfhionn.

She landed on their beach in a flurry of sand, covering most of them in it. "Yo! Boys! We forgot to give you your food!" She threw the bag none to gently at Bakura, who caught it clumsily. "That should last ya about a week. Buh-bye!" The dragon pushed off in another flurry of sand, covering the boys once again.

Kurama took the rice from the white-haired boy's arms. "Who's hungry? We shouldn't have a problem with food, there are plenty of edible plants around here."

While Kurama prepared the food with the help of T-chan and the rest did other things around camp, Bakura lay on the sand, staring up at the sky. He was having a little conversation with his yami.

_'Ryou, Ryou. Why, again, did sign up for this pointless game?'_

_'Because I needed to get away. Plus, Kaiba signed up to.'_

_'Since when has that been a plus?'_

_'Shut up.'_

At the same time that very Kaiba was having an argument with himself as well, only, he had no yami to argue with.

_'Seto Kaiba, what have you gotten yourself into now? You're now stuck on an island of morons you are far superior to.'_

_'Well, Mokuba wanted me to. He thought I needed to have more fun.'_

_'Does this look like fun? You'll do anything for him!'_

_'What the hell an I doing? I'm not on this island a day and already I'm going insane!'_

"Kaiba?" A sudden voice jerked the CEO out of his thoughts. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, so he decided to ignore it.

"Kaiba?" The voice with the British accent asked again. This time Kaiba gave in to acknowledging the speaker and looked up. Azure eyes met chocolate brown.

Bakura had never noticed now _blue_ Kaiba's eyes actually were and ended up staring into them, forgetting what came over to say.

"Can I help you?" The taller boy's annoyed voice cut through the white-haired boy's thoughts. He blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry. I was wondering, is it just me, or is there some kind of dog creature on our tribe? The others seem to understand him." As he added the last part he glanced over at where T-chan and Kurama were talking, or as he saw it Kurama was talking and T-chan was growling.

Kaiba sat against a tree with a "Hm."

Bakura sat next to the boy. "Does that mean it's just me?"

_'Of course it's just you,' _ a certain voice in his head commented, _'You're going crazy.'_

_'No one asked you!'_ he snapped back.

Kaiba opened one eye to glance at the animal in question. He closed it and answered. "The world's a strange place."

**Day 1**- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"I'll cook!" Tsuzuki and Watari proclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Hisoka, taking the rice out of their grasp. "You would either burn it or turn it into some sex-changing potion."

"Would not!" they chorused, each putting on their own pouty face in an attempt to break Hisoka. They did not succeed and the teen cooked the rice himself.

Sano chuckled at the display as Hisoka hit Tsuzuki with a wooden spoon and Watari laughed. Tsuzuki then hit the scientist with a stick. "Those two act like little kids." (a/c: Duh!)

"Yeah," Hiro agreed, "They'd probably get along with my friend, Shwichi. He's constantly driving his boyfriend crazy."

"Boyfriend?"

"Mm hm," Hiro answered as he fiddled with the strings on his guitar that he suddenly had.

"And where did that come from?" Sano asked, smiling knowingly.

Hiro smiled back. "My pocket."

That night Sano and Koga slept under trees while the others slept in the shelter going from left to right: Krad, Watari, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Hiro, Dark.

**Day 1**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

The sleeping arrangements of the Doompah-Didoo Tribe went as follows- Hiei in a tree, Sessho-maru at the base of it, Kurama, Yuki, Kaiba and Bakura on the first level of the shelter and Kyo and T-chan on the second.

** 1 day down, 104 days to go **


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 4- Day 2**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Hiei, as always, rose with the sun that morning. He walked along the shore thinking of why he had agreed to this in the first place. He didn't care about the prize. He had refused at first, when the fox had asked him, but, eventually consented. The fire demon would do anything for his fox. Yes, _his _fox, though he would never admit it.

Hiei continued to let his mind wander and stared down at his feet while he walked. That is, until he walked into something or rather, someone. He was about to shoot whoever this was a death glare for getting in his way when he noticed who it was.

"Hiei? Is everything alright?" asked Kurama, "Usually you're more observant, you're not one to walk into things."

"I'm fine, fox." He turned coldly and walked in the opposite direction.

Kurama watched Hiei's retreating back. He tried not to show how dejected he felt, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Um, are you alright?" Kurama jumped at the voice coming from behind him. Spinning around, he came face-to-face with Bakura.

"Kurama...?" Bakura asked. "Is everything okay?"

Overcoming his slight surprise, Kurama smiled. "Yes, don't worry. nothing's the matter."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Well, okay, I guess." The white-haired boy left.

After he was gone, Kurama sighed and stared out at the waves. the peaceful moment was ruined when a loud shout echoed across the beach. "Damn rat! Get offa me!"

**Day 2**- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! What the - !"

The silent morning air was shattered by a loud piercing scream from Hisoka, who had woken up to find himself being hugged by both Tsuzuki and Watari.

"Morning, Bon!" Watari cried happily.

"Morning, 'Soka!" repeated Tsuzuki, just as enthusiastically.

Rubbing his head, Koga sat up from underneath his tree. "Ugh... They're loud in the morning, huh?"

"Mmm hmm..." Sano replied tiredly, rolling over and falling back asleep.

**Day 2**- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"What did you think you were doing!"

"You know that I sleep walk."

"So! You were lying on top of me!" screamed Kyo, "And I was on the top floor!"

"I can't control where I'm going when I'm asleep," retorted Yuki.

"How can he sleep through this?" inquired T-chan, pointing at Sessho-maru, who still appeared to be sleeping beneath his tree. Kyo and Yuki continued to argue.

"Well, why don't you go wake him and ask?" suggested Hiei sarcastically.

T-chan shrugged and walked over to the sleeping form of Sessho-maru. He studied the dog demon a moment before sitting cross-legged in his lap. Tilting his head, he peered at the other's face.

Hiei stared in slight surprise at the totetsu's boldness.

Sessho-maru opened one eye. "Get off me, totetsu."

T-chan made no move to get off.

"Now, totetsu," he snarled.

Still, T-chan didn't move.

"Maybe he can't understand you?" Bakura interjected.

"He can understand me fine," Sessho-maru growled. Of course, he could have just sent T-chan flying with one hit, but truthfully he didn't want to hurt him. The dog demon turned back to the totetsu. "Get. Off. Me. Now."

T-chan made to say something but was cut off by a sudden loud beating of wings. Cao landed on the beach, burying the boys in sand.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" she yelled, "Time for your first Reward Challenge! Look on the back off your map for directions. Get moving!"

The boys only stood staring at the dragon. She narrowed her eyes. "NOW!"

**Day 2**- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Kishi landed softly on the beach. Most of the boys were still asleep, only Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Watari were up. Tsuzuki and Watari sat poking the fire with sticks, looking very hurt while Hisoka sat a ways away, ignoring them completely.

"Good morning, boys," Kishi smiled, "Would you mind waking your tribemates?"

Carefully Hisoka shook everyone awake while the other two shinigamis stayed sulking by the fire.

When everyone was awake Kishi went on. "It's time for your first Reward Challenge. Check the back of your maps to find how to get there. See you!" the butterfly flew gracefully away.

**Day 2**- Reward Challenge

"Welcome to your first Reward Challenge!" Fae stood before the two tribes at a sort of pedestal. "First off, before we start the challenge we need to give you your tribal buffs. We were supposed to give them to you but forgot. Bare with us, we're absent minded."

Kishi and Cao tossed the boys their buffs, orange to Oompah-Loompah and green to Doompah-Didoo.

"Now for the challenge," Fae started to explain, "This one should be fairly easy. I will be asking questions and you will answer them. I will give a category and each tribe will send someone up to answer the questions. Now, looking around you will notice big puzzle pieces scattered on the beach. Each time you answer a question correctly another member of your tribe will get a puzzle piece. There are fifteen total for each tribe. When you have all your pieces you can put it together while the other tribe has a chance to gather their remaining pieces. First tribe with their puzzle completed wins."

"And the people getting the pieces only have two minutes," Kishi added.

"Right. Now let's get started!" exclaimed Fae, "The first category is Ancient Egypt!"

Yami Bakura's ears perked up. _Ryou, I'm taking over._ He quickly took over the young boy's body and stepped up before anyone else could. Krad volunteered for the opposite tribe.

Hiei was already bored so he decided he would run if Bakura got the answer right while Dark did the same on the other tribe.

"The first question is, who was the pharaoh who saved the world from destruction, years ago?"

Bakura knew the answer immediately. "Atemu," he replied coldly.

"That's correct!" Fae squealed, "Hiei, you have two minutes, starting ...now!"

The fire demon took of down the beach and was back in less than ten seconds, a green puzzle piece in his hands.

"Alright, next question! Who or what was the evil threatening to destroy the world?"

Once again, Bakura knew the answer right away. "Zork Necrophedious," he smiled evilly.

The hyena burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the name. "That ...is ...correct," she managed to say before collapsing onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

Cao scowled at Fae's annoying habit. It would be awhile before she would stop. "Hieiyouhavetwominutesgo!" The dragon blurted out, catching Hiei off guard. He stood a few moments in confusion before heading to the water.

This time Hiei came back with thirty seconds to spare, because he had to swim to the piece, whereas others might have been able to walk, being a little vertically challenged as he is. (Rae: He's not necessarily short, everyone else is just tall.)

"Okay! Next question," said Kishi. Fae was still trying to catch her breath after having stopped laughing, so the butterfly was filling in. "Who was one of the pharaoh's high priests?"

Bakura looked at the hostess with distaste. "Mahado," he growled dangerously.

"Correct!" cried Fae, having finally calmed down, "Hiei, you know what to do."

When the fire demon came back, successful once again, the hyena continued. "The next category is Mystical Pets! Please send one person up from each tribe."

T-chan got up for Doompah-Didoo, as did Koga for Oompah-Loompah. Luckily Koga could understand T-chan so the wolf wouldn't think he was being cheated.

Doompah-Didoo got three more puzzle pieces as the totetsu answered his questions correctly. The answer to his first question was even 'totetsu', one, of course, he knew right away.

The third category was Deadly and Exotic Plants, for which Kurama and Watari stepped up to the plate. The score after that round was, Doompah-Didoo: 9, Oompah-Loompah: 0.

Kaiba and Hiro were next, the category being Video Gaming Industry. Of course that round earned Doompah-Didoo three more puzzle pieces (courtesy of Hiei, who was nice enough to fetch them).

"The fifth and final category, if Doompah-Didoo gets them right, is the Zodiac!" announced Fae.

Yuki got up, being more cooperative than Kyo. Hisoka stood as well.

"First question! According to the old tale, on who's back did the rat ride to the feast?"

"The ox," Yuki answered calmly.

Another puzzle piece for Doompah-Didoo, thanks to our beloved little fire demon.

"What does the dragon often manifest into?"

"A seahorse," said the rat.

Puzzle piece number fourteen for Doompah-Didoo.

"If Yuki gets this next question right, his tribe will have all their puzzle pieces. Alright, the question is, what is the uncommonly known thirteenth animal of the zodiac?"

Yuki's eyes flickered dangerously for a moment. "The cat," he answered with great distaste.

"Correct!" Hiei, go get your last piece! Remember, the moment he gets back, Oompah-Loompah will have a chance to get their pieces, but only one at a time."

Hiei made his way leisurely to the last piece. He didn't fell like running anymore, after all, he had two minutes.

When the fire demon got back to his tribe's mat, Krad took off like a bullet to get his pieces. Kurama, Bakura and Yuki started on the puzzle, while the others stood off to the side, either feeling superior and too good for the puzzle or like they would just get in the way.

Kaiba pitched in every once in awhile by yelling at the boys working on the puzzle about where to put the pieces. "Yuki, put that piece there. Kurama, turn that one and put it in the corner. Bakura, that one goes there," he ordered as they got down to the last few pieces.

"Krad! Hurry up! Just one more piece!" yelled Dark. The hunter managed to get the last orange piece on the beach as Kaiba was placing the last green piece on the board.

"Done!" the CEO yelled, smiling triumphantly. He could care less about the puzzle, he just hated to lose.

The hostesses came over to inspect the finished puzzle.

"Nice job!" said Cao, clapping Yuki on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Would you like to know what you've won?" asked Kishi. She got vigorous nods and a few 'hn's in response.

"You've won three days and two nights on a fabulous luxury yacht!" cried Fae. She pointed out to sea where a big luxury liner was anchored. Most of the boys stared in awe. "It'll pick you up tomorrow morning! See ya then!"

As the Doompah-Didoo boys left, Cao turned to the losing tribe. "I'm sorry boys. It seems you've lost. How humiliating it must be to have lost the very first challenge. And one as simple as questions and answers. You all must be extremely abashed. Better luck next time. Buh-bye!"

With every sentence the dragon spoke, the hearts of the boys sunk lower and lower. By the time they turned to leave, their hearts were dragging alongside their feet.

** 2 days down, 103 days to go **


	5. Day 3

**Authors' Note:** We could use a little help with events in the story, so if you have any ideas for upcoming challenges or the weeks in between, please let us know, either via email or review.

**Disclaimer:** We own only the hostesses.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe 

Fae stood outside the Doompah-Didoo shelter, a mad grin on her face and hands on her hips. She stared in at the sleeping boys and stretched her arms. "Ah, I just love some good exercise before breakfast!" Cracking her knuckles she took a deep breath and...

Grabbed the nearest guy and dragged him into a raft that lay half-in, half-out of the water. (The boy happened to be Sessho-maru, who, very uncharacteristically slept through the whole thing.) Fae then returned, and pulled out another boy, then another, then another, and so on and so forth. When she was finished, they were still all asleep, and she hadn't even broken a sweat.

With another stretch, the hyena grinned. "I always enjoy some light some light exercise in the morning."

**Day 3** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Aww, Krad, I can't believe we lost."

"It's not our fault that all the questions seemed to be in their favor," answered the hunter.

Dark blew a few stray purple hairs out of his face and looked at Krad lying beside him. "That was odd, don'tcha think?" he asked.

The white wings only shrugged in response and got up to build a fire in the pit.

Dark sighed as he watched Krad walk away. He turned to his familiar. "Wiz? Why do I get the feeling he still hates me?"

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

For some reason, Hiei felt like he was... moving. He opened his eyes and sat up, then realized, he _was_ moving.

He sprang up and drew his katana, nearly flipping the boat he now found himself in, along with the other seven members of his tribe.

"Sit down. You're going to knock the boat over," he heard behind him scold.

The fire demon spun around to find Fae, sitting at the motor of the boat.

"What is the meaning of this!" he growled.

The hyena giggled. "Oh, calm down. I'm just taking you guys to the yacht and you all looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Her voice became suddenly stern, "Now sit!"

The fire demon grumbled something before, surprisingly, doing as he was told. As he did so, he accidentally hit Kurama and woke him. The fox looked around groggily. "Where are we?"

**Day 3** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"You pissed in the water?"

"It comes from a spring, it's running water. It'll wash away."

"That's beside the point! It's our only fresh water!" Dark screamed at Koga. "You've contaminated it!"

The wolf scoffed. "It's not like I was the first."

Dark blanched. "Whadd'ya mean?"

"Do you know how many animals have used that spring as a toilet?"

The thief's face turned a slight shade of green. "Krad?" he said meekly.

"What?"

"Hold me."

Very confused, the hunter took a half-step back. "Huh?"

"Please?" Dark whimpered, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Krad hesitated again, and Dark cried, "Oh, Krad! Don't be such a jerk!"

After another moment of hesitation, Krad moved forward and gently embraced the thief.

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

By the time the small boat arrived at the yacht, all eight members of Doompah-Didoo were awake.

"We're here!" cried Fae," You boys have fun now! You boys can do whatever you want while you're here. Or who for that matter," she added with a wink. "Oh, by the way, there are only four rooms. See ya in a few days!" The hyena jumped off the yacht into the smaller boat and drove away, waving until she was out of sight.

The boys stood a moment in silence before Kaiba spoke. "The cousins are sharing a room."

"WHAT?" screamed Kyo, "There's NO way I'm sharing a room with that damn rat! It's bad enough that I gotta live with him!"

Yuki sighed. "If I must..."

Putting an arm around Hiei, Kurama said, "Hiei and I will share." The fire demon glanced up at the fox, surprised by this sudden decision. Kurama just winked in reply.

In the end, Kaiba and Bakura roomed together, and so did Sessho-maru and T-chan.

Yuki strode to the door of his room ...and froze. "Kyo... You... You need to see this."

"Huh?" the cat peered over his cousin's shoulder and froze as well. "What the- Why the hell is there only ONE bed in here!" Turning to Yuki, he grunted, "Sorry, rat-boy, but it looks like you're sleeping on the floor."

**Day 3** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Sanosuke Sagara sat at the edge of the water, letting the waves roll over his bare feet. It was a beautiful morning, quickly approaching noon. He closed his eyes and just relaxed in the sun's rays.

Unnoticed by Sano, Hiro stood several feet away, just staring at the older boy. He watched Sano's hair as it blew playfully around in the breeze, the cleared his throat softly.

Instantly, Sano was alert. He glanced over at the guitarist with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. But anyway, I like watching the waves."

"Same here. It's kind of relaxing, huh?"

Sitting down beside the ex-fight merchant, Hiro smiled. "Yeah."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Hisoka was watching from behind a tree. He sighed and shook his head. "Cheesy romantic crap."

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Oh! I'd like to see you beat that, you damn rat!"

_'Clack'._

"I just did, stupid cat."

Kyo slammed his fists on the pool table. "Argh! Why d'you always gotta be better than me!" he fumed.

"Not like it's hard."

"What was that?"

The rat shrugged. "Nothing."

"You wanna fight?" the cat cried.

The silver-haired boy sighed. "No, Kyo... look, could we just finish the game?" The cat shrugged and bent to take aim.

In the meantime, Kaiba was having a very intelligent conversation with... the wall.

"Kaiba?" said Bakura, walking over to him. "Are you alri-" He noticed the shot glass and nearly empty bottle of liquor in front of the taller boy. "Should you really be drinking?"

"Of course. The human body needs fluids to survive, right?" he answered, voice only slightly slurred.

"I meant alcohol," said the white-haired boy, sitting next to the brunette at the bar.

"Eh, alcohol, water, what's the difference?" Kaiba replied, downing another glass of the drink. He looked a little flushed and dizzy, but, aside from that, didn't seem to be all that drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Bakura asked, just to be sure.

"No, I'm not -hic- drunk, silly." As he said 'silly' he poked the smaller boy's nose. No doubt about it, Kaiba was drunk.

The brunette pulled his hand away from Bakura's nose, he lost his balance on his stool and fell over backwards. When Bakura looked down at him, he was sleeping soundly.

With Kurama's help, Bakura carried the sleeping CEO to their room.

**Day 3** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Who's up for some strip poker?" cried Watari, holding up a deck of cards.

"Oh, oh! I'll play! C'mon Krad!" Dark dragged the hunter to the fire and sat by the scientist. They were joined by Hiro, Sano and Tsuzuki, with Hisoka in tow. Koga eventually joined them by the fire, but only watched.

Watari dealt, seeing as it was his idea. Krad's face lit up when he saw his hand, but was sincerely disappointed when Hisoka beat him. Everyone else lost a piece of clothing, mostly shoes.

Krad won the second round, and more shoes were added to the pile.

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"This is relaxing," Kurama murmured, resting his head on the side of the pool.

"Hn," came the reply from the fire demon sitting a few feet away on the deck.

"Come on, Hiei! Come swimming with me!" Grinning, Kurama splashed a few drops of water at his companion, earning himself a fierce glare.

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"No." Hiei closed his eyes and turned his back on the fox. A very costly mistake. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist, and he was lifted off the ground. "Hey! What the -"

He was rudely interrupted as Kurama threw him into the pool.

**Day 3** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Gimme two," said Krad, the last to exchange his cards.

"Alrighty then! Everyone show your hands!" Watari cried.

Krad smirked as he saw the others' pathetic hands. "Full house. Kings over fours." he said triumphantly. (1)

Hisoka smirked even wider. "Royal flush," he said, putting down his cards.

"WHAT?" the hunter yelled. Everyone else was in silent shock. (Except Koga. He had long since left, saying they were all frickin' insane).

"Looks like I win," the boy smiled.

Most everyone except the two were down to their pants, Dark and Sano had even lost them already. .

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Kaiba woke later that evening with a horrible headache. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall back, clutching his head. The world seemed to be spinning.

"Oh, I see you're awake," said Bakura as he walked into the room.

"Do you have to walk so loudly?" the CEO grumbled.

"Do we have a hangover?" asked the white-haired boy sweetly.

"Hangover? I was not drunk."

"That's what you said, before you poked my nose and called me silly."

Kaiba blushed. "You're lying."

"What reason do I have to lie? You drank almost a whole bottle of liquor that would have been enough for at least five people," Bakura answered matter-of-factly. "Besides, how else would you have ended up here?"

The taller boy tried to sit up again, but Bakura pushed him back down. "You were drunk, live with it. Now rest, I'll get you something for that headache."

Blinking confusedly, Kaiba watched the boy leave. Since when did he care about a heartless CEO's health.

**Day 3 **- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Could we stop now? All we've got left is our underwear and it's obvious either Krad or Hisoka's gonna win," Dark whined.

Krad agreed. "Why don't we call it a tie, kid?"

Hisoka grumbled at being called a kid but agreed nonetheless, he was getting tired of winning.

"And as the winners," the hunter announced, "We get to keep one article of clothing from the pile. Everyone else, get dressed."

"What're you gonna take, Krad?" asked Dark, as he tried to get his clothes before the white wings could.

"I'll take these," he said, yanking the thief's pants right out of his hands, then he ran.

"Krad! No! Those are my pants! Anything but the pants!" Dark cried as he chased after the hunter.

Hisoka, on the other hand, refused to take anything, but, after much persuasion, took Tsuzuki's tie.

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Leaning back against the wall, Sessho-maru stared out at the sunset from the top deck of the yacht. Several yards in front of him stood T-chan, leaning out over the railing.

The dog demon couldn't help but notice the way the glow of the sun highlighted the totetsu's auburn hair (a/n: It is auburn, right?). Or how it lit up his eyes. And horns. His body was well toned, but his waist was slim. The curve of his back was very pronounced.

Sessho-maru shook his head, blushing slightly.

And T-chan had the oddest feeling that he was being watched.

**Day 3 **- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Meanwhile, Dark was ...still trying to get his pants back!

"Krad! Get back here!" The thief was jumping up and down, trying to grab the hunter who was hovering just out of his reach. (Wiz was hiding, not wanting to be a part of this).

"Why?" asked the blond.

"'Cause I want my PANTS back!"

"No."

"Aargh! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that, do you?" Krad purred sarcastically.

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, Dark, you're so hurtful. No pants for you!" With a mischievous wink, Krad disappeared into the trees.

**Day 3 **- Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Okay, Kyo, you're sleeping on the floor tonight," muttered Yuki, taking off his shirt as he prepared to go to sleep.

Kyo, however, had different plans. "No way. I get the bed." He sat down on the soft feather bed and gave his cousin an I-dare-you-to-argue look.

And Yuki dared. "I'm afraid you misunderstood me." Gripping the front of the cat's shirt, he pulled him to his feet. "You get the floor."

Without hesitation, Kyo threw a punch at the rat's face. Yuki stepped away to dodge it, Kyo leaped, and a full-fledged wrestling match erupted on the floor.

"I didn't know you two were this close to each other."

The two boys froze, Yuki with a fistful of the cat's hair, Kyo with his hands on the rat's chest, tangled together on the ground. Kurama stood in the doorway, Hiei directly behind him. The fox was grinning.

Yuki blushed, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Of course not. See you in the morning!" With that, the two demons retired to their room.

Kyo blinked up at Yuki. "So ...who gets the bed?"

**Day 3 **- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Hey, Hisoka."

The teenage empath glanced up at his partner. "Tsuzuki," he acknowledged.

Sitting down beside the boy, Tsuzuki asked quietly, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me that easily, Hisoka."

With a sigh, Hisoka gave in. "I'm ...I'm just not comfortable around so many people. I keep asking myself why I'm here."

Tsuzuki smiled and hugged him. "Oh, don't worry about it! Every thing will be fine." He stood up. "Goodnight, Hisoka."

"G'night, Tsuzuki."

**3 days down, 102 days to go **

* * *

(1) Muraki's hand when he beat Tsuzuki in YnM #3. We couldn't help it. 


	6. Day 4

**Authors' Note:** Sorry this took so long! Damn writer's block! To prevent it from happening again you could give us any ideas you might have for upcoming challenges or the weeks in between. Please give us ideas either via email or review. We'll be your best friends! Even if you don't have any ideas review anyway! We love all of our reviewers from the deepest depths of our hearts.

** Disclaimer:** You should know this by now, but we own only the hostesses

* * *

**Chapter 6** - **Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Yuki awoke with a thump the next morning. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had fallen off the bed.

The night before, both boys refused to give in and sleep on the floor, so in the end, they shared the bed, only staying as far away from each other as possible.

Eventually, Yuki stood up and saw the reason he had fallen. Kyo was sleeping fitfully in the middle of the bed. He was thrashing about wildly and was tangled in the sheets. His constant moving had caused his shirt to ride up, way up.

Yuki sat down next to the sleeping figure and brushed away the bangs that clung to the boy's face. Without much thought as to what he was doing, Yuki began to stroke the cat's hair and with the other hand, rubbed his stomach. Almost immediately, Kyo calmed and started to make a rumbling noise deep in his throat, which sounded very close to a purr.

Slowly, Kyo opened his eyes and blinked a sleepily a few times. He snapped to full attention when he saw his cousin leaning over him and noticed where the boy's hands were. "Yuki, what're y-" He was cut off when his mouth was covered by Yuki's. The cat tensed in shock but didn't push the rat away.

Yuki finally seemed to come to his senses. He pulled back quickly. "Kyo... I-" He hurriedly turned to leave and would have, had he not been grabbed by the arm.

Kyo forced the rat to look at him. "Yuki, what the hell?" Though his cousin refused to meet his eyes, he could see the hurt and embarrassment in them.

Yuki was about to yell at Kyo to let him go when he was suddenly pulled down into a bruising kiss.

**Day 4 **- Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Dark had his pants back, and was breathing a sigh of relief. Pants are good.

Especially when you have a homicidal blond maniac around. Speaking of which...

Stealing a glance back over his shoulder, Dark shivered as he found a certain homicidal blond maniac watching him. Without another look back, Dark rushed over to where Koga was tending the fire and whispered, "Krad won't stop staring at me!"

"So?"

"Make him stop!"

"No! It's not my problem!"

"Please!"

"No! Go away and leave me ALONE!" Koga sent the thief flying backwards with a well-aimed kick to the stomach.

Whimpering, Dark walked away. "Why did everyone on my team have to be so mean?"

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"I wonder if they're serving breakfast yet," Kurama thought aloud, in order to break the uneasy silence in the room. Hiei only gave his trademark "hn" in reply.

The night had passed uneventfully for the two demons (other than finding Kyo and Yuki tangled on the floor). Being unused to sleeping on a bed, Hiei had curled up in a corner, while Kurama slept on the bed. The fox had, however, left enough space for Hiei, just in case.

As the silence descended again, Kurama found himself playing with his hair nervously. His companion seemed noticed as well.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't do that to your hair," Hiei grunted, pulling the fox's hands away. "You'll mess it up."

Surprised, the red-head could only stare at the fire demon. "I... what... ?"

No answer came, but Kurama could've sworn he saw a smile flicker across Hiei's face as he left the room.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Sano stood a ways from camp, staring out into the distance, a slightly worried look on his face. Hiro noticed the look. "Hey, man, what's up?"

The former fight merchant pointed in the direction he had been staring. "Look over there."

The guitarist followed Sano's gaze, but didn't see anything really out of the ordinary. "Um... what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The storm clouds. They look bad, we can only hope they stay over there."

Hiro shrugged. "Eh, I wouldn't worry to much about it. If they do come this way, what can we do about it? Anyway, it looks like they're moving away." He placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "C'mon, man. Stop worrying about the clouds, and let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Sano smiled at the guitarist. "Sure."

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Breakfast is now being served in the dining room," the captain's voice rang on the loudspeaker, waking Kaiba. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt a lot better than he had the previous evening, his hangover was gone. Bakura had taken surprisingly good care of him.

The CEO glanced around for the said boy and found him sleeping in an armchair, apparently unaffected by the captain's announcement.

The brunette picked up the sleeping boy and gently laid him on the bed before going to breakfast.

On his way to the dining room, Kaiba passed the room belonging to the two cousins. His blue eyes widened as he heard moans issuing from behind the (thankfully) closed door. The boy was pretty sure they weren't being made by someone in their sleep.

He shook his head to clear it of any disturbing thoughts and carried on down the hall.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Watari popped up in front of Hisoka, who had been gathering fire wood. The scientist had half a coconut filled with a steaming green liquid. "Hey, Bon, will you try this for me?" he asked.

"No!" the teenage empath screeched, "It'll probably turn me into a girl or something!"

"Actually, 'm not entirely sure what it does, that's why I want you to try it! Don't worry , I know it won't kill you."

"No! Go find someone else to be your guinea pig!" He paused, then added, "I'm sure that Dark guy would drink it if you don't tell him it's untested."

Thinking it over, Watari finally agreed. "Okey-dokey! See you Bon!"

Hisoka watched the scientist bound away. _Why is he a Guardian Death? _Then he sighed. _He probably didn't want to stop working on his sex-changing potion._

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Sessho-maru had a problem. The sticky bun he had been eating he had been eating was stuck to his fluffy, and didn't seem to want to come off. A low growl rumbled out of his throat after another failed attempt to remove it.

T-chan, who was just coming into the dining room, glanced over at the dog demon in distress, and, noticing his predicament, went over to help.

"Go away, totetsu," Sessho-maru growled, once again trying to unstick the sticky bun. And once again, he failed.

Hands on his hips, T-chan watched the hilarious scene. After awhile, he declared, "Only one thing to do now." Without any warning, he sat on the dog demon's lap and started eating the sticky bun. Right off the fluffy.

Sessho-maru blushed.

When Kaiba entered the room, he was assaulted by an extremely odd picture.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

While Watari was in search of Dark, Koga and Tsuzuki were having a very intelligent conversation.

About coconuts.

"Do coconuts migrate?" asked Tsuzuki.

"I don't think so," Koga replied.

"...What if sparrows carried them?"

"What kind of sparrow, African or European?"

"I don't know. What's the average flight of a European sparrow?"

"It's-"

Krad popped up. "Sparrows don't carry coconuts!"

"How d'you know?" Koga asked suspiciously.

Luckily, the hunter was saved from answering by a loud shout from Dark.

"Watari, what the heck did you do to me?"

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

When Yuki and Kyo finally came to breakfast, they were both distinctly ruffled.

"Rough night?" Kurama asked with a knowing grin.

"No," replied Yuki.

"Yes," answered Kyo.

They glanced at each other and blushed.

Kaiba raised in eyebrow in shock.

"O-ho!" T-chan chuckled. (Kaiba didn't hear him, but everyone else did).

Still blushing, Yuki attempted to change the subject. "Um... where's Bakura?"

"He was still seeping when I left," Kaiba replied, standing up. Without another word, he left.

As he walked back to his room, he caught a flash of white at the corner of his eye. He changed his course instantly, following what he knew to be his brown-eyed roommate.

Kaiba found Bakura standing at the railing outside. The boy was staring out at the sea.

"Oh! Hello, Kaiba," Bakura greeted when he noticed his company. "The sea looks really choppy, doesn't it? The storm will probably hit by noon."

"Yeah, whatever." The CEO grabbed the boy's arm an dragged him back inside. "Go eat. They were wondering where you were."

Bakura watched him leave. _He really is nice_, he thought with a smile.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Watari, I hate you," Dark seethed.

The rest of the tribe gathered around him, gawking. And they had a good reason to.

Dark, the great Phantom Thief we all know and love, was... a girl.

"You make a pretty good girl," Krad told him tauntingly.

Just as the thief was about to reply, Fae burst out of the forest. "I heard the news and I just had to see!" She looked Dark up and down, then burst out laughing. "Oh, this is great! Hysterical!"

"I hate ALL OF YOU!" Dark screamed. His purple hair descended halfway down his back, and, with help from his leather outfit, he now had a very vine, noticeable figure.

Suddenly, Kishi and Cao arrived. The butterfly gasped and seemed to be trying to hide an giggle, while the dragon pulled out a camera and started snapping photos.

Dark broke down into very girly, uncharacteristic tears. "Just leave me alone, okay?" With that he, excuse me, she ran off into the forest.

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

All 8 boys were in the lounge when the storm hit.

The boat started to rock from side to side, causing many objects and some of the boys to slide across the room.

Suddenly the boat lurched to the left, sending everyone flying. They landed in a pile of tangled limbs.

A voice rang on the loud speaker. "Yarr, this be yer captain speakin'. The ship be hittin' some rough seas. Remain calm."

"Since when was our captain a pirate?" wondered Kyo from where he still lay sprawled on top of Yuki and under someone he couldn't identify.

The ship tilted the other way, once again sending the boys tumbling cross the room. Kurama found himself kneeling over Hiei, hands on either side of the fire demon's head. "You realize how bad this looks?" the fox mumbled nervously. Hiei just nodded, blushing (uncharacteristically).

As the boat rocked in the other direction the boys tried to grab hold of anything immobile they could. Some succeeded, though Kyo had once again landed on top of Yuki.

The cat grinned. "This looks familiar."

Yuki smirked. "Yes, only I believe I was on top." He flipped over Kyo so he was now on top.

"Oh really?" asked the cat.

Both cousins were caught off guard as the boat lurched to the side again. As neither were holding on to anything but each other, they were sent sailing across the room.

Kurama smiled at them. "You two might want to wait out the storm, before doing anything else."

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Sano stared out at the stormy sea. "They're coming closer," he muttered, watching the clouds.

"Damn," said Koga, who was stretched out beside the fire. Hisoka was busy trying to defend himself from both Tsuzuki and Watari's attempts to hug him, and thus didn't care much about storms at the moment. Hiro was taking a nap and Dark was still in the forest, hiding.

However, Krad was standing knee-deep in the water, eyes glassy. He was apparently lost in thought, and Sano had no trouble figuring out what he was thinking about.

Or who, rather.

"Hey, Krad."

The hunter started at the sound of his name. Sano continued, "If you're so worried about Dark, just go find him."

"Heh. Why would I worry about him? He's my enemy." A trace of emotion in Krad's golden eyes betrayed him.

"Oh, well," Sano said with a shrug, feigning indifference. "Just in case you wanted to know, Dark ran that way." He pointed over his shoulder, then turned back to the fire. "Just in case."

The second Sano turned away, Krad took off into the woods.

_Just in case..._

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Ahoy, this be yer captain speakin'. The storm seems to 'ave passed. Lunch'll be served in the dining room in five minutes."

"How do they expect us to eat after that?" Kyo grumbled, one hand clutched over his stomach. Yuki took the opportunity to rush out onto the deck. From back inside, the rest of the boys could hear the sound of retching. Kyo winced and followed him out.

"You okay?" the cat asked once Yuki had finished.

"Yeah," his cousin managed to say.

"You sure? You still look pale." Kyo rubbed the rat's back soothingly.

He nodded. "Thanks." He didn't seem to be going anywhere, though, so the cat wrapped his arms around him.

"Not a sea-goer, are you?" Kyo murmured, resting his chin on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki laughed lightly. "No, but neither are you." He interlaced his fingers with Kyo's keeping the boy close. They both stood there for a moment, gazing out at the ocean.

Then, with no warning, Kyo spun Yuki around and kissed him. Hard. And Yuki returned it just as forcefully.

Just as Kaiba looked outside.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Krad wandered through the forest searching for Dark. He'd been looking at least an hour and there was still no sign of the thief.

it was already beginning to get dark even though in was early afternoon. The storm was coming in fast.

_This is the first time my prey has ever eluded me so long_, the hunter thought to himself.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, much less himself, he was getting slightly worried. This wasn't like Dark at all.

After another half hour of wandering Krad came to a beach. The storm hadn't reached here yet, so it was much clearer, and a small ray of sunlight illuminated the beach.

Sitting on the sand was Dark. Krad sighed when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the thief, and moved quietly as he could towards him.

Not quietly enough, it seemed. Dark tensed and whirled around, and, at the sight of the blond, stood up angrily. "Go away!" he yelled, picking up a handful of sand and throwing it towards Krad. "Just leave me alone!"

"Dark..." After avoiding the sand, Krad took a few steps forward, hand extended. "Come back to camp."

"Why should I?" spat the thief. "So they can gape at me again? So they can laugh!"

"No. There's a storm coming, and if you got blown away, we' have less of a chance to win this next challenge." He took a few more steps. "Come on."

Dark hesitated, but only for a second. He threw himself into the hunter's arms and broke down in tears.

"Um..." Krad had never really held anybody before, other than Dark a few days ago. But he had definitely never held a _girl_. And he had no idea what to do with a crying girl, so he let Dark cry himself to sleep. Which took a surprisingly short time.

Sighing, Krad picked up the thief and, sprouting white wings, took off into the night. One thought echoed through his head.

_Why the hell didn't I fly before?_

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Hey," mumbled Bakura, as he glanced around the lounge. "Where are Kyo and Yuki? Are they alright? They weren't at lunch either..."

"They're fine."

The white-haired boy looked at Kaiba. "You sure? What have they been doing?"

"They've been..." The CEO seemed struggling for words "...preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? With what?"

At that moment the two in question walked into the room, saving Kaiba from having to answer.

Their hair was messed up and Yuki's shirt was on backwards, but Bakura didn't notice.

"There you two are! What have been up to all afternoon?"

"We were... swimming," Yuki said lamely.

"Why aren't you wet? asked Kurama, grinning knowingly.

"Why the hell are you being so nosy!" Kyo yelled, "We fell asleep in the sun, okay? We haven't been swimming in a while!" He shot the fox a dirty look.

"Weren't you swimming in your bathing suits?" Bakura inquired obliviously.

"No..." Now Kyo was looking wary.

"What? You were skinny-dipping?"

"No!" With that, Yuki stormed out of the room. After a few seconds, Kyo followed.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Bakura.

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

The storm had finally hit. The boys (and girl) were huddled in the corner of their shelter, as far from the rain and cold they could. Dark was still asleep, worn out from all his crying. His head was resting in Krad's lap, and it was rewarding the hunter with incessant teasing from both Hiro and Sano.

"You were gone for a long time, Krad," Hiro said mockingly. "What exactly were you two doing out there?"

The hunter was staring pointedly out at the rain.

"I mean, he does make such a pretty girl..." the guitarist continued, totally oblivious of the blonde's growing anger.

At those words, though, Krad's self-control burst. "Shut up! Don't you dare even think about him that way!" Then he realized what he had said, and how quiet the shelter had gotten. Too late.

Sano's lips cracked into a wide grin. "Are you sure you think of Dark as only an 'enemy,' Krad?"

Blushing furiously, the hunter was about to retort when Tsuzuki and Watari cut him off. "Krad and Dark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Idiots," growled Hisoka, covering his ears. Koga however, looked rather intrigued.

"-then comes marriage-"

Sano and Hiro had both joined in the singing.

"-then comes Krad with a baby carriage!"

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Those suckers on land must be getting hit pretty hard," T-chan mused with a grin, speaking to the dog demon behind him.

Sessho-maru didn't reply, just stared out at the island over which the storm was hovering.

"Poor things," the totetsu added unconvincingly. When he noticed the still-expressionless face of his companion, he narrowed his eyes. An evil smile set on his lips.

The dog demon chose to ignore T-chan's obnoxiousness. And his plan would have worked, if T-chan hadn't chosen that moment to jump onto his back, arms around his neck. He blushed, to say the very least.

"Can I call you Sesshy?" T-chan purred into Sessho-maru's ear.

"A good amount of gulping noises escaped from the dog demon, before he finally managed, "W-what?"

"Hah," the totetsu smirked, disentangling himself. "I knew I could get you to say something."

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Tsuzuki's scream awoke all the boys and girl. The shinigami was staring wide-eyed out at the rain.

"What's wrong?" asked Hisoka worriedly. His partner's only response was to point out at the darkness.

At first, no one could see anything. The sky was to dark, and the rain terribly obscured their vision. Then, in the space of one quick lightning flash, all eight of them saw it.

It was HUGE.

Hovering over nearby tree-tops was an amphitere. Its long, snake-like body was covered in wide blue feathers. The feathery wings, the tip of the tail and the mane of feathers, however, were vibrant gold, red and green. Big golden eyes watched the boys and girl curiously.

Hiro fainted back onto Sano, Dark shrieked, and Watari started to babble incoherently.

What might have been a smile formed on the amphitere's toothy mouth, then it turned and disappeared into the forest.

Sano gaped. "Those hostesses never said anything about this."

**Day 4** - Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Hiei?" No answer. Kurama sighed as headed back to his room. He would have really liked to talk with the fire demon before going to sleep.

When he entered his room, however, he found the said fire demon, who seemed to have found a CD player. Hiei didn't look up from his discovery when Kurama walked in, but asked, "What is this thing?"

"That? A CD player," the fox replied, peering at it. "Oh, and it looks like there a CD inside. Want to listen?"

Hiei shrugged, eyes wary as Kurama pushed the little button.

Suddenly, out of the speakers boomed, "Miya hii, miya hoo, miya haa, miya ha ha! Miya hii, miya hoo, miya haa, miya ha ha!"

Both demons jumped backwards, startled, Kurama laughing, Hiei muttering curses. "It's Dragonstea din tei," the fox said with a smile "Kind of an odd choice of song for a yacht. Don't you think, Hiei?"

To Kurama's surprise, the fire demon was _dancing_. he looked on in shock for a moment, then remembered what Hiei had drunk for dinner. "Oh, Hiei, are you sure that was **root** beer?"

**Day 4** - Oompah-Loompah Tribe

After the appearance of the amphitere, the tribe had a unanimous decision to post a watch at the edge of their shelter. They pulled straws to see who would watch first, and the task fell to poor newly-conscious Hiro.

The guitarist stared out into the night, able to see a bit more now that the rain was slowing. No sign of any dragons. He sighed in relief, resting his head back against the shelter wall. The job wasn't that hard; just a bit cold.

"No sign of our friend yet?"

Hiro jumped, whirling around to face Sano, who looked really tired. "What are you doing up? It's still my watch."

"Yeah, so? I couldn't sleep."

"Because of Fred, right?"

"...Fred?"

"The name I came up with for Mr. Dragon out there."

"Mr. Fred Dragon. Interesting." The ex-fight merchant shook his head, clearing it. "I think I'll watch with you for a while."

"Whatever."

**4 days down, 101 days to go **


	7. Day 5

**Authors' Note**: Again, sorry this took so long! We're running out of ideas and I type slowly… anyway, yeah, enjoy and please review! I promise that in the next chapter we will respond to all reviews.

**Disclaimer:** We own only the hostesses, Kishi, Fae and Cao.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Day 5 – **Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Hiei had a hangover. A really, REALLY bad one. His first attempt at rising from the bed- which Kurama had put him on- was a disaster. His knees gave out underneath him, and he would have fallen if two strong arms hadn't caught him. "Kurama," he growled, sensing the familiar aura.

"Rise and shine, Hiei," the fox greeted, levering the fire demon back onto the bed. "Getting drunk isn't that fun the next morning, is it?"

Hiei didn't even bother to deny that he had been drunk; his head hurt too much.

Kurama laughed. "Your expression reminds me of my first hangover."

"You've been drunk before?" Now this was a surprise, even to Hiei.

"Yes. That first time, though, I made the same mistake as you did. I drank a nice glass of 'root beer'."

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"I'm cold."

Hisoka glared at his partner. "I know. You just told me five minutes ago."

"But I'm _cold_," Tsuzuki whimpered, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

A slight blush rose in Hisoka's cheeks. "So? What do you want me to do about it!"

"You really have to ask?" Hiro grinned. "My friend Shuichi gets cold all the time, and his boyfriend warms him up real good."

"Sorry," snapped the young shinigami. "If that's what you want, Tsuzuki, I'm not interested." He was now blushing furiously.

Tsuzuki looked completely stumped. "What?" he asked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh, poor Tsuzuki!" Sano sighed dramatically. "Being rejected by his one true love! Oh, the tragedy!"

One good kick in the head from Koga left him silent for awhile.

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Sessho-maru giggled. Yes, giggled.

Surprised, T-chan stopped tickling the dog demon (who happened to be asleep). He had wanted to embarrass Sessho-maru, but he hadn't expected him to giggle. The totetsu grinned impishly. Now, if only he had a tape recorder…

Much to T-chan's luck, he found exactly what he was looking for in the lounge. Tape recorder in hand, he tiptoed back to where Sessho-maru was sleeping. With an evil smile set on his face, he tickled the dog demon once again, this time getting his giggles on tape.

He didn't know exactly what he would need it for, but it was always good to have some blackmail on hand, just in case.

After a few more minutes of tickling, Sessho-maru began to stir. The moment his eyes flickered open he knew something was wrong. The dog demon glanced at T-chan who was grinning madly. Something definitely wasn't right.

The totetsu's smile got, if possible, even bigger.

"I didn't do anything."

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Krad was wandering. He had gone into the forest for a walk, and, two hours later, still had no destination.

The sound of running water met his ears, coupled with the sound of singing. He strolled over to the source of the noise, peeking through the foliage… and felt his heart stop.

It was Dark. Female Dark. He was submerged up to his shoulders in the river. From the bare skin showing above the water line, Krad deduced that he thief was naked.

Hoping that he wouldn't get found out, Krad tried backing up slowly. A twig snapped under his foot, and Dark was instantly alert. "You pervert!" he shrieked, sliding further into the water.

"No, no! It's not what you think!" The hunter held his hands up in useless defense as Dark started throwing random objects at him. A rubber duck bounced off his head as he retreated.

Dark's voice echoed after him. "If you saw anything, I'll kill you!"

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"I'm kind of worried," Yuki admitted quietly.

His cousin, who was tracing the rat's spine with his fingers, paused. "About what?"

Sighing, Yuki finished buttoning his pants. "You know how someone is going to be voted off as the end of the week? What if it's you?"

"Heh," Kyo snorted. "They wouldn't dare."

Yuki smiled, running his fingers across the cat's cheek. "I suppose. But what if it's me?"

Kyo didn't hesitate. "I'd leave too."

"No," Yuki replied firmly. "You'd stay right here and keep on going."

The cat scowled, but didn't argue. "If I have to stay here without you, you owe me big time when I get home." The look is his eyes left no mistake as to how he wanted that dept paid.

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Everyone in camp could feel the dangerous aura emanating around Dark. It was unanimously agreed to stay as far away from him as possible.

Dark stormed into the shelter where Krad was sitting. The blond glanced around for any escape route. None. So he decided to confront the problem directly.

"Er…" Krad began nervously. "You… have a nice singing voice…?"

From the sudden intense glare he received, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

**Day 5** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Kaiba was bored out of his mind. Bakura had gone for a walk around the ship, the cousins were locked in their room, and Kurama was tending to a hung over Hiei. There was absolutely nothing to do.

It was then that the CEO realized that there was a television in the room. He picked up the remote, which had suddenly appeared on the bed.

After a moment of thought, as he debated with his inner conscience whether or not to watch TV, he clicked the power button. Onto the screen popped Batman and Robin.

Snapping his fingers, Robin said, "Oh, Kleenex, Batman! It was right under our noses, and we blew it!"

**Day 5** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Sano watched curiously as Krad ran screaming from the shelter, Dark hot on his tail. Things that looked suspiciously like rubber ducks were being thrown at the blonde's head.

"Krad's in the doghouse," Tsuzuki said sagely.

Rolling his eyes, Hisoka seized the back of his partner's shirt and dragged him towards the fire. "You will be, too, if you don't keep Watari away from the lunch!"

The older shinigami gulped.

"Hisoka's been pretty pissy lately, hasn't he?" Hiro asked.

"No," cried Watari, suddenly popping up out of the ground. "Bon's always like this!" With that, he danced off into the forest, throwing flowers everywhere.

As to where the flowers came from, no one had any idea.

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Bakura whacked a mole. It gave him some sort of sadistic joy, hitting the plastic thing with a mallet. His yami was enjoying it just as much.

_Whack it again, Ryou! Yes! Do it again, do it again!_

"You – are – being – so – immature," Bakura laughed in between powerful attempts to bop the irritating plastic mole on the head. 

He had escaped from his room with the excuse that he was going for a walk. He didn't really want to hang around Kaiba, not when the taller duelist looked like he was about to go mad and kill everybody.

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

As Koga inspected the flowers that Watari had scattered everywhere, Dark slumped tiredly against the shelter. The wolf-demon glanced over at him, and asked suddenly, "Are you pregnant?"

"What!" Dark shrieked, leaping to his feet.

Koga shrugged. "When she-wolves get pregnant, they get all moody. You just seem pretty damn moody to me."

At a loss, Dark gaped at him. All he managed to say was, "I- I'm not pregnant… am I?"

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"That's kind of odd," Kurama said curiously, glancing out the window.

"What is?" Hiei asked from his stretched out position on the bed. His ruby eyes were closed.

Smiling, Kurama shook his head. "I thought I heard someone shout 'what' really loudly."

The fire demon shorted. "You're hearing things, fox."

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Watari pranced through the forest, singing, "We are as gods!" Little bunnies and deer hopped along behind him. The birds sang out in the air around him. Flowers sprouted at his footprints.

Suddenly, the air was filled with music. Dragostea din tei, to be exact.

Watari spun around, suddenly reaching into his lab coat and pulling out… Mr. Johnson!

"Dance with me, Mr. Johnson!" And with that, the mad scientist danced back towards camp. Mr. Johnson danced right alongside him.

**Day 5** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Hey, Sessho-maru?" asked T-chan, gaping at the dog demon. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sessho-maru glanced up, lowering a pair of sparkly pink reading glasses. "This book was sitting on the desk. I am only reading it." He held said book up.

It was titled… "Can Men Really Get Pregnant?"

"Actually, it has some very insightful theories," the dog demon continued. "Like –"

A small thud interrupted him. T-chan had fainted.

**Day 5 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Sano and Hiro cornered Krad at the shelter. "Is there something you're not telling us?" the ex-fight merchant interrogated.

Sweat-dropping, Krad replied, "N-no."

"Are you sure there isn't anything?"

"Like, for instance, if you got Dark pregnant?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Then, "WHAT! Pregnant? Me get Dark pregnant! Are you out of you're minds?" Then he pulled Wiz out of nowhere, whacking both men over the heads. "I would never touch him like that! NEVER! Do you understand me! Do you?"

"Egads!" cried Hiro.

"Woe is us!" added Sano. Both of them took off sprinting down the beach, chased by a rabid, foaming-at-the-mouth Krad.

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

As the sun began to set, Bakura strolled around the upper deck. "Wow, I'm ready for bed," he said to himself, stretching. "Whacking moles is hard work."

"Whacking moles? What kind of drugs are you on?"

The white-haired boy blushed slightly, hearing the voice behind him. "Oh, Kaiba, I didn't hear you coming."

"Obviously not," the CEO smirked.

"You know, you should try it," Bakura said thoughtfully. "Whack-a-mole, I mean. It might do you some good." With that, the smaller boy walked away.

Kaiba stared after him a moment before turning and heading the way he and the boy had come, in search of a few plastic moles.

Day 5 – Oompah-Loompah Tribe 

Krad was currently in a very, very bad mood. The hunter had been caught and somehow, been tied to a tree. All he remembered from his blinding, rabid rage was being tackled shortly after chasing Hiro and Sano.

And now he was tied to a tree.

"Untie me, you damn bastards!"

"Ah, ah, ah, vile language won't let you go any sooner!" Tsuzuki teased from his seat by the fire, a ways away from the fuming blond.

"To hell it will," Krad muttered, seriously starting to lose his cool. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

Suddenly he felt something tickling his nose, causing him to sneeze.

Opening his eyes, the hunter saw purple hair dangling in front of his face. He knew immediately the source of the hair.

Krad craned his neck in order to look above him. Low and behold, Dark was perched on a low branch of the tree.

"Dark," Krad whined, eyes begging for mercy. "Dark, you'll let me go, right? You can't just leave me here all night!"

"Hmmmm, actually, I can, and will." With that the thief jumped off the branch, landing one foot on Krad's head before leaping to the ground.

The hunter glared fiercely at Dark's retreating back. "Oh, I will not forget this, you can be sure of that."

**Day 5 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Yuki stared up at the stars from his position on the lower deck. He shivered a little; the night air was a bit chilly.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

The rat nodded as the fox leaned on the railing beside him. "Kyo– I mean, that cat was always looking up at them. No matter how cold it was."

"Then where is he now?" Kurama asked, though his eyes clearly showed that he already knew the answer.

Blushing slightly, Yuki shrugged. "Sleeping?" When no response came from the red head, he sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Especially since Kaiba has the misfortune of walking in every time you kiss."

**Day 5 – **Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Eat," Hisoka ordered.

"No," replied Koga, turning away.

"Hey! Bon told you to eat it, wolfie! I suggest that you do," Watari laughed, or, of course you could try my new super-sex-changing-potion-antidote-thingy! I need someone to test it on!"

Koga took one look at the fizzing, hot pink liquid the scientist held, and turned back to Hisoka. "This looks good. I love rice! Yeah, no antidote thingy for me." Snatching up his bowl, he dashed over to sit beside the still tied up Krad. "That man's crazy," he whispered.

"Yeah." Krad nodded. "I wonder what they're paying him for this?"

**5 days down, 100 days to go **


	8. Day 6

**A/N: **For all of you who have waited so long this chapter, thank you and I'm so sorry it took as long as it did! I'll try not to let it happen again. Emphasis on _try_. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that all we only own the hostesses.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Day 6 – **Doompah-Didoo Tribe 

When Kurama awoke the next morning, he was no longer on his plush bed on the yacht. He found himself lying on the beach, with his fellow tribe members scattered around him.

"Good morning, Kurama! You're the first one up!"

The fox glanced around for the voice and saw the hostesses standing before him. Kishi was the one who had spoken.

"Why are we back on the beach?" he asked, still a bit groggy from having just woken up.

"Three days and two nights was all you got, remember?" Cao said, bobbing the boy on the head in the process, probably to jog his memory.

"Oh, right," Kurama sighed.

The rest of the boys began to groan and show signs of waking.

"Well," exclaimed Fae. "It seems everyone else is waking up! Time for us to be going! See ya later!"

Kishi and Cao gave Kurama a wave before taking off. And in doing so, left Fae behind. "Hey guys! Not fair! Wait for me!" With that, the hyena sprinted off after her fellow hostesses.

Kurama gazed after the three in bewilderment as his companions woke around him. A crude shout from Kyo brought the fox back to his senses.

"How the hell did we get back here!"

**Day 6 **– Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Krad was still in a very unpleasant mood. He had woken up that morning with a stiff neck and a sore back. The hunter's stomach growled, reminding him that he had not eaten either. To top everything off, he was cold too.

"Damn bastards," he mumbled. "Leaving me tied to a frickin' tree all night."

Lady Luck did not seem to be with the blond that day as clouds gathered and it began to rain lightly. It was not a torrential downpour, but it was still enough to dampen Krad's spirits even more.

The smell of cooked rice wafted over to the soggy hunter. He looked up to see Dark standing before him holding half a coconut filled with said food.

Krad's eyes lit up. "Dark! You brought me food! Did you feel bad for me?"

The thief placed the bowl down in front of he blond. "No. Your stomach kept me up all night and I don't want it to happen again." He walked away.

Krad looked down at the rice, then at the retreating thief, then back at the rice, and back at the thief again. Then it dawned on him.

"DARK! How the hell am I supposed to eat this? My damn hands are tied!"

**Day 6 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Ahhh, I'm bored!" Kyo whined, kicking lightly at the sand.

"Why don't you go find something to do somewhere else then?" suggested Kaiba. He was fed up with the cat's constant moaning and was about ready to snap.

"Like what, jackass? There's nothing to do on this freakin' island!" With that, the orange-haired boy stalked away, much to the relief of Kaiba.

"Hey, Kyo." The boy turned upon hearing his name. Yuki was leaning on a tree at the edge of the forest. "I know something we could do," he said seductively.

"Is that so?" Kyo replied, raising an eyebrow. He knew exactly what the rat had in mind.

"Mmhmm." Yuki disappeared into the forest. A moment later, Kyo followed suite.

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"Dark! Oh, Dark!" Watari called. "I have something for you!"

The scientist danced over to where the thief was sitting, the bubbling, hot pink liquid from the day before in his hands. "I think I've perfected my super-sex-changing-potion-antidote-thingy and it's ready for testing!"

Dark eyed the liquid suspiciously, then glared at its creator. "You _think_ you've perfected it? You're not _sure?_ And you expect me to drink it just like that?"

Watari shrugged. "Well, you did last time."

The thief scowled. "Don't remind me."

"C'mon, please Dark!" the blond man begged.

"Nu-uh. No way. Not the day before our first immunity challenge anyway. I don't want to end up turning into a chicken or something. And who knows how long it would be before you made another antidote! Nope, there is no way I'm drinking hat thing now."

"Fine Mrs. Fraidy-pants! Stay a girl for all I care!" With that the scientist turned and left in a huff.

Dark looked at the boys around him. "What was that all about?"

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Kyo was getting impatient. He and Yuki had been walking for what felt like forever, and still his cousin seemed to have no plan on stopping.

"Yukiiii," he sighed. "When are we gonna get there?" _Wherever _there _is._

Finally Yuki stopped. The cat walked around him to see where they were. It was a small clearing in the forest and the ground was covered in a soft cushy moss.

While Kyo's back was to him, the rat pounced. The unsuspecting boy fell to the ground. Quickly he rolled onto his back to see his cousin kneeling over him. Though he did not see what was hidden behind Yuki's back.

The rat dipped down and kissed Kyo, but then pulled away a bit too soon for the cat's liking.

It was then that he realized what Yuki had done. Being distracted by the kiss, Kyo had not noticed his cousin had bound his hands over his head to a nearby tree root using vines. He soon found the binds were tight, and the vines strong. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Yuki smiled mischievously and straddled Kyo's waist. The cat narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired boy. "Why you-"

"Hush, kitten," Yuki interrupted, placing a finger on Kyo's mouth before replacing it with his own lips.

Again, Yuki pulled away too soon for Kyo, but being tied as he was, there was nothing he could do. Yuki was in control.

The rat smirked down at his cousin. This was going to be fun.

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Hisoka groaned, stuffing his handy-dandy earplugs-made-out-of-leaves tighter in his ears. The horrible, deathly sound still made it into his poor auditory nerves, which were silently screaming in pain.

It was all that stupid ex-fight merchant's fault, the young shinigami decided. His awful attempts at playing the guitar were ruining the beautiful morning. The rain had stopped a while before, leaving an amazing, picturesque sky.

"He's not very good, is he?" asked Tsuzuki with a grin, speaking rather loudly in order to be heard over the racket.

"No, really?" snapped Hisoka sarcastically. He fished around for the bag of rice and shook it, frowning. "We're running out of food."

The older shinigami fainted.

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Yuki and Kyo have been gone for a long time… again!" exclaimed Bakura.

"I wouldn't recommend looking for them," Kurama said with a smile.

Sessho-maru gave an undignified snort that just barely qualified as laughter. Of course, this instantly reminded T-chan of a certain tape recorder, which he quickly pulled out of an invisible pocket. He pushed the play button…

…and everything went silent, except for a high-pitched giggling noise.

A very noticeable blush stained Sessho-maru's cheeks as he recognized the sound and who it had come from. He began to back away slowly.

All eyes turned to him, and he gulped, "You don't understand…" he gasped out in shock.

By this time, everyone else was rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. (Yes, even Kaiba and Hiei.)

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Even Hiro was beginning to regret ever letting Sanosuke touch his guitar. Shuichi played better than the fight merchant, and Shuichi couldn't play for beans!

But poor Hiro hadn't come up with Hisoka's ingenious ear-plug solution yet, and wasn't as laid-back as Tsuzuki, so he had to suffer through the racket. He was considering banging his head repeatedly on the nearest tree by the time Sano stopped.

Krad, who had somehow managed to untie himself (with an intricate scheme involving his wings, rubber ducks, and a bowl of rice), had smacked Sano upside the head with the guitar, laying him flat. The hunter was sighing in great relief when he was bombarded on all sides by his teammates, each offering their own thanks for the service. All the teammates, that is, except for Dark, who was still angry, and Watari, who had vanished as usual.

Krad didn't mind all that much.

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Now that Sessho-maru had gone into hiding, the rest of the boys settled into a gloomy state of boredom. Although they were on a mysterious tropical island, which was almost completely unexplored, they sat there, boredly, on the beach.

"I wonder what's going on back home?" asked Yuki. He and Kyo had returned a while earlier.

As if on cue, Fae pooped out of nowhere. "You'll never guess what I say on the news!" she shrilled.

"What?" all the boys cried simultaneously.

"Darth Vader was seen robbing the grocery store! Only Cheeseman, Bubbles and Copy Cat could stop him from completing his dastardly scheme!" Fae squealed in delight and charged off down the beach.

"I'm confused," said Bakura.

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Hisoka now regretted ever telling Tsuzuki they were running out of food. His partner, after having woken back up, was now bouncing around Hisoka in a panic. And it was bugging the hell out of the young shinigami. Would he ever get any peace and quiet on this damned island?

From the looks of things, the answer was no.

After a few more minutes of a hyper-panicked Tsuzuki, Hisoka had had enough.

"Would you shut the hell up already!" the boy exploded. "There's plenty to eat on this island! We'll survive!"

Tsuzuki blinked in surprise at his partner's outburst.

"Y-You mean…" he started. "You mean we'll have to find food ourselves?"

Hisoka sighed and turned to walk away, mumbling, "Why me?"

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"Darth Vader's not real. He's a fictional character made up by some nut-job with an over active imagination," reasoned Kaiba. "There's no way he could rob a grocery store."

"You never know, Kaiba," Bakura replied, "There are a lot of things that happen that we can't explain."

"There's an obvious explanation to this. It's just some idiot in a costume."

The white-haired boy looked skeptical. "I don't know, Kaiba… I doubt it would take Cheeseman, Bubbles _and_ Copy Cat to take down some idiot in a costume."

The CEO sighed and was about to reply when Fae, once again, appeared out of nowhere.

"This just in!" she cried. "A giant space ship shaped like some sort of ball just came down out of the sky, broke Darth Vader out of jail, and flew off into space again!" She burst into a giggle fit as she bounced into the jungle.

Kaiba blinked in slight shock, grasping what the hyena had said and Bakura smiled smugly. I guess some things really couldn't be explained.

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

There was one other absent as Krad was being congratulated by the tribe. Due to his very sensitive wolf ears, Koga had bolted at the first note Sano stuck. He ran, and he ran as fast and as far as he possibly could. Though, somehow along the way, he had gotten… lost.

Even he didn't know how he had managed to get lost. After wandering in what he thought was the direction of camp for about an hour, Koga noticed that a certain rock in a clearing was starting to look very familiar. That's when it hit him.

He had been walking in circles!

The wolf slapped himself for being such an idiot. He decided to try again, but this time pa closer attention, only to find that the moment he had walked a few feet into the jungle, he somehow walked into the same clearing. He had appeared on the opposite side of it from where he had left!

Once more, he walked into the jungle, but the same thing happened. He was back in the clearing.

"What the hell!" he yelled, beginning to get frustrated.

For the next couple of hours, Koga was running back and forth, in and out of the clearing, using all he had to get out of the cursed place.

Finally, the wolf collapsed of exhaustion and not before muttering a few more curses, promptly fell asleep.

Back at camp, Krad glanced around. "Hey, where's wolf-boy?"

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Warily, Sessho-maru returned to camp, eyes searching for T-chan. He would kill the totetsu if it was the last thing he did.

Finally, he found his target about waist-deep in the ocean, staring out at the horizon. He vest lay discarded on the sand and the waves splashed his bare chest.

Sessho-maru growled and began to advance on his prey. He got to the water's edge when something stopped him. It could have been the water reflecting off T-chan's toned figure, or the serenity and calm on his face, but it stopped the dog-demon either way. He was so busy staring that he didn't notice his target turn around.

"So," the totetsu smirked after a while. "Like what you see?"

Sessho-maru's scowl returned upon hearing his voice. "You're not even worth the time it would take to kill you," he snarled as he stalked away.

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Koga awoke to the sound of waves hitting the shore. But he wasn't anywhere near the ocean, he was in that damned clearing in the middles of the jungle, wasn't he? Not the beach.

Slowly, the wolf raised himself to his elbows to get a better around. Sure enough, he was on the beach.

"What the hell?" he breathed as he stood. "Wh-what happened? The clearing-"

"Hey! Koga!"

The wolf almost jumped upon hearing his name. Hiro was waving at him from farther down the beach.

"You've been gone hours, man. We just started looking for you. Where you been?" the guitarist asked as he drew closer to Koga.

"I-I don't know," was the reply.

Hiro eyed him strangely. "Alright, whatever, man. C'mon, let's head back, the sun's setting and it'll be dark soon."

Koga nodded and followed the boy in a daze. What the hell had happened to him that day?

**Day 6** – Doompah-Didoo Tribe

"C'mon Kaiba, you're just upset because Bakura was right and you were wrong."

"I told you, I'm not upset. Now leave me alone."

"Fine," Kurama caved, "You're not upset and I'll leave you to your sulking, as long as you eat." He shoved a steaming coconut bowl of rice under the CEO's nose.

"I'm not hungry, now go the hell away."

Kurama's face grew deathly serious. "You will eat this rice, Kaiba. You will eat it and you will _like_ it." There was no room for negotiation in his voice.

Kaiba, somewhat startled by the fox's behavior, finally took the bowl.

The redhead smiled as he took it. "Enjoy." He then turned to give out the rest of the rice.

"Wow," said T-chan, "Talk about PMS."

**Day 6** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

Now that Koga was in his rightful place, the boys could eat.

"Enjoy it," warned Hisoka. "This is the last of the rice. We're gonna have to search for food now."

There was a familiar thud as Tsuzuki fainted again.

"We should really do something about that," mentioned Krad, shaking his head at the unconscious shinigami.

"Maybe wake him up?" Koga suggested.

"No, I'd leave him." They all turned to look at Hisoka.

"But Bon!" protested Watari, "He's your partner, don't you care for his well-being?"

The young shinigami shrugged. "Of course I care, I just care slightly more about my ears falling off from his non-stop whining about the lack of food.

The rest of the boys thought a moment before agreeing that everyone would be better off leaving Tsuzuki where he was. So they continued eating as if there wasn't an unconscious man ling in the middle of them.

**6 days down, 99 days to go**

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry it took so long! So? Was it worth the wait? Review and let us know! Oooo, Immunity challenge next chapter! Who's gonna go home? Read and find out! (Once we post it, that is) 


	9. Day 7

**A/N: **Wow, it's almost been two months since the last update... Sorry this took so long! Well, this is the first Immunity Challenge! Read on to see who wins! And who is voted off!

**Disclaimer:** The hostesses are ours, and that's it.**  
**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 – Day 7 **– Doompah-Didoo Tribe

Kyo had woken early that morning and stood staring out at the ocean. All the other boys were still asleep, but Kyo couldn't. He was extremely worried for the upcoming challenge and couldn't get the thought of Yuki possibly being voted off out of his mind.

"Calm down, cat," a voice came from behind him. I doubt you'll be the one voted off in the chance that we lose."

Kyo turned to see Hiei standing behind him. "And Yuki?" he asked.

The fire demon smirked, "Well, as long as he doesn't mess up, losing us the challenge, I imagine he should be fine." Without waiting for a reply, Hiei walked away, leaving Kyo even more uneasy than before.

**Day 7** – Oompah-Loompah Tribe

"So, what do you think the challenge is going to be today?" Hiro asked as the boys were gathered around the fire.

"I hope it's not hard," thought Watari.

Krad snorted. "I doubt they're ever going to be _easy_." He glanced around and noticed the only girl on their tribe was missing. "Hey, where's Dark?"

"Maybe he got stuck in the clearing from hell," mumbled Koga.

"The what?"

"The clearing from hell," the wolf repeated, as if that was all that was needed to answer the question.

"Uh-huh." Krad looked very skeptical. "Whatever you say." It was the first time Koga had mentioned what had happened when he had gone missing, but lately he would just sit, deep in thought, and the other boys weren't about to ask.

At this point, Dark came out of the jungle. "So who's ready to kick some Doompah-Didoo ass?"

**Day 7 **– Immunity Challenge

"Hiya boys! Who's ready for their first Immunity Challenge?" exclaimed an excited Fae.

"Now for today's-"

"Hey," interrupted T-chan, "Who's the chick?" He pointed at the purple-haired girl on the Oompah-Loompah mat.

Fae tried to answer, but was overcome by a fit of giggles, so Kishi took over. "That's Dark, don't you remember?"

"I remember him being a _him_."

"It's thanks to that joke of a scientist over there," Dark grumbled, pointing to said man. "So, leave me alone."

"Now, can we get on with this?" Cao was annoyed at being interrupted earlier. Receiving no answer, she continued. "Good. Now, _as I was saying_, today's challenge will be this: behind you are two poles, each with a flag on top. Your goal is to get your flag. But in order to, you must form a tower by standing on each other. Simple enough, right?"

There were a few nods and some unsure faces in the crowd of boys.

"Well, here's the catch, those not yet on the tower can do whatever they want to the other tribe's tower to make it fall. Touching will be allowed when the first three people are up, though it has to be within reason."

"And we'll be the judges of that!" winked Fae.

"You have five minutes beforehand to talk things over and once you being to stack, you may not touch the flagpole." Kishi put a hand on a stopwatch. "Your five minutes begin… now!"

The boys huddled immediately under their respective flags, one green, one orange, to discuss their plans. Soon, the five minutes were up, and the boys began their towers.

Somehow, Yuki had ended up on the bottom of his tribe's human tower. Anyone else would probably have been better suited to the job, and yet, there he was, standing with Sessho-maru on his shoulders and Kaiba making his way up.

On the bottom of Oompah-Loompah's tower was Koga, followed by Sano. Krad was to go second to the top, then Dark, as both could either fly, or jump high without wings.

Dark was currently doing his best to distract Yuki, but wasn't doing that great of a job. His own tower was already four people high, and T-chan was going crazy to get Koga to even flinch. The totetsu was even about to bite him, but the hostesses wouldn't allow it.

The Oompah-Loompahs now only had one to go, and that was Dark, while Doompah-Didoo had two, T-chan currently scampered up the tower.

"Dark! Hurry it up, dammit!" Krad shot crudely from the top.

Oh, but Dark wasn't going down without a fight, he'd make Yuki crack one way or another. An idea hit him. _Hmm_, he thought, _I am still a girl. I wonder how he would react to _that.

Before Yuki was able to see what was coming, Dark hugged him.

There was a puff of pink smoke and a POOF! Dark fell back in shock as it rained Doompah-Didoo boy around him. "What the-"

The smoke cleared and standing on a pile of clothes- Yuki's clothes- was a small gray rat. It stared off into space with a sad look as the boys moaned and grumbled about him.

"What the f- Dark! Just get your ass up here!" The thief nodded and without another look back, jumped up to the top and grabbed the orange flag.

"Oompah-Loompah wins Immunity!" shouted Cao. "Well, congratulations boys, after a humiliating defeat at the start of the week, you managed to bounce back. Good for you."

"Now here is the Immunity Idol!" exclaimed Fae, handing Dark a trophy-sized statue of… Mickey Mouse.

"What's with the mouse?" asked Koga.

"It's Mickey Mouse! Don't you know anything?" Everyone, including her fellow hostesses, turned to stare at Kishi in astonishment at her outburst.

"Oops, sorry," she lowered her head, blushing slightly. "I'm fond of my Disney characters."

"Okay…anyway," Cao turned to the Doompah-Didoo boys, still sprawled on the ground. "You boys get to come to Tribal Council tonight to vote some unlucky member off the island."

"Yay1" yelled Fae. "Our first Tribal Council! This is so exciting!"

"We'll see you boys later, be on time!" With that, Cao grabbed a hold of Fae and took off, followed by a still somewhat embarrassed Kishi.

"Yuki," Kyo hugged the rat to his chest. "Don't worry about this, everything'll be okay."

"Kyo," Yuki muttered, just loud enough for the boy to hear. I'm going home."

**Day 7** – Tribal Council

The hostesses greeted the eight boys as they walked apprehensively to the Tribal Council area.

"Hello, boys," said Kishi. "Before you sit down, if you wouldn't mind each grabbing a torch-" she motioned to a line of torches on their right, "-lighting it, then placing back where you got it."

The boys did as they were told, then sat on the benches provided.

'Now," began Fae, "because you boys are new at this, I'll explain what will be happening. One at a time, you are each going to step into that little cave off to the side and write down the name of who you think should go home. You are not allowed to vote for yourself! When you're done, I'll read the votes. So let's get started!"

One by one, each boy went into the cave. Yuki, human again, was the last up and as nervous as hell. He knew he was going to be voted off after what had happened at the challenge.

When Yuki sat back down, Fae piped up again. "I'll get the votes." When she returned with the container of ballots, she continued. With the straightest face she could muster, she said, "Once the votes have been read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Unable to contain herself any longer, she burst into a fit of giggles. "I've always wanted to say that! Okay, I'll actually read the votes now."

She pulled the first paper from the container. "Yuki."

The second. "Yuki." A third. "Yuki"

_I knew it._

"Kaiba."

The CEO was very surprised that someone would vote against him.

"Yuki."

_Yep, I'm out._

"Kaiba."

The tall boy was angry now. Who had dared to try vote him off?

"Yuki." The last ballot was pulled out. "And the first person to be voted out of Bishounen Survivor… Yuki."

Cao spoke next. "Yuki, bring me your torch."

Yuki slowly got up, but not before placing a final kiss on Kyo's lips. He reluctantly carried over the torch.

"Yuki, the tribe as spoken." With that, she extinguished his torch.

Silently, Yuki exited Tribal Council. His eyes were dry, he knew it had been coming.

Behind him, Kyo was close to tears.

**7 days down, 98 days to go**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** I know! Yuki's gone! We were so sorry to do it, but somebody had to go! Please don't hurt us if you disagree... But do review! Let's us know what you think!


End file.
